Mr. Tickle
Mr. Tickle the first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Tickle *'Color': Orange *'shape': Oval, now a circle *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': Mr. Tackle (brother) Little Miss Tickle (sister) *Friends:The rest of the characters *Love: Little Miss Chatterbox *Rivals:Little Miss Trouble. *Occupation:Tickler *Release date: April 1 1971 *Species:Tickle *Likes:Tickling people *Dislikes:Getting his arms tangled up, not tickling, being threatened by Mr. Grumpy. *'Job': Tickling people *Features: Blue Hat *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Jeff Stewart (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK-2008-present) The character of Mr. Tickle was reated when Roger's 7-year-old son, Adam, asked, "What does a tickle look like?" Like all Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle has a simplistic look. He is orange with long wiggly arms and a small blue hat. In 2001, for the 30th anniversary of the Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle's book was released as a collector's edition hardback. It included a foreword from Adam Hargreaves. Story Mr. Tickle's story begins with him in bed and making himself breakfast without getting up because of his "extraordinarily long arms". He then decides that it is a tickling sort of day and so goes around town tickling people - a teacher, a policeman, a greengrocer, a station guard, a doctor, a butcher and a postman. The book ends with a warning that Mr. Tickle could be lurking around anywhere even your doorway, waiting to tickle you. Appearances Book: Orange circle, blue hat, long arms Show: Is the same, but his hat has a stripe and his arms are normal About Him -Lives:HappyLand -Home:A small house on the other side of the woods -Job:tickling people -Realatives: (Possibly) Little Miss Giggles 2008 -Home: A little summer cottage -Job:tickling people,garbage man (Jobs),factory worker (Canned Goods),milker (Farm),groomer (Pets),elevator operator (Up And Down),wasp nest remover (Pests),Robot Store Owner (Mall),Roof repairmean's assistant (Bad Weather),Popcycle vendor (Seashore),Clock repairman (Clocks),Plumber (Goo),Police man (Gnomes & Faries), restraunt owner (Dining Out), Librarian (Library) International publications & translations Mr. Tickle appears under the titles Monsieur Chatouille (French), Don Cosquillas (Spanish), Mr. Goglais (Welsh), Unser Herr Killekille (German), Meneertje Kietel (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Γαργαλίτσας (Greek), 搔癢先生 (Taiwan), 간지럼씨 (Korean), Fætter Kilderik (Danish), Gubben Killekill (Swedish), מר דגדוג (Hebrew), Mr. Csiki (Hungarian) Il sig Tickle (Italian) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Stamp *School Teacher *Policeman *Greengrocer *Railway Station Guard *Doctor *Butcher ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Tickle remains relatively the same in looks, however his shape has changed to a circle. Though his arms are normally sized and his hat has a stripe, but can stretch out when needed. However, he tickles other Mr. Men and Little Misses (due to the obvious absence of humans in Dillydale.) As far as character traits goes, he is still determined to tickle everyone he interacts with, but instead of doing it for mischief he does it to make people happy and will stop when nobody wants him to tickle them, save for when the opportunity knocks with Mr. Grumpy, who appears to be his favorite target. He also gets his own catchphrase "I think somebody needs a tickle!" In Farm, he sings a song called "Tickle it Out", with backing from Mr. Scatterbrain.the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Jeff Stewart and Rob Rackstraw. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical (Speaking) *He is one of the five orange characters. The other four being Mr. Small, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Magic and Little Miss Calamity. *Mr. Tickle is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Scatterbrain (Farms). *In Circus, his legs have gotten longer like Mr. Tall's legs are. *He hasn't been angry yet. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose. The other eleven being Mr. Small, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Messy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tall and Little Miss Bossy. *His arms are accidently tied up on a tree in Snow. *In Camping, while Mr. Nervous is singing a song he tickles everbody. *He was seen twice without his hat in Hats and Sun & Moon. *In the Mr. Men show, partically in Season 2, He doesn't care if he is hurting the Mr./Misses or makes them cry, as long as he tickles them. *In the 1989 show, he is first seen in The joke is on Little Miss Naughty. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Tall and Miss Curious). Out of all the characters in the Mr. Men show, he has been seen with the most, if not, the most characters. *Counterpart(s): The Annoying Orange (YouTube, Both are annoying, have same colour and have similar tones of voices), Moby (Brainpop, both are orange, and can stretch their arms), Starscream (Transformers, both have similar voices), Jack O' Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both are orange like tickling others, and a nuisance to others), Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles, both like tickling others), Tickle Smurf (The Smurfs, both tickle), SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants, both have similar voices and have a Mixed Nigerian-Tamachi accent), Clyde (Pacman, both are orange), Tickle-Tummy (Lilo and Stitch, both like to Tickle), Pancake (Popples, both like to tickle their friends), Ren (Ren and Stimpy, both been joking with others), Tigger (Winnie the Pooh, both are orange and nuisance to others (Tigger is a nuisance to Rabbit as Mr. Tickle is a nuisance to Mr. Grumpy), Terence (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are orange), Elastigirl (The Incredibles, both have long arms), Oswald (Oswald, both are round, wear hats and have long arms), Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba, both have similar voices and can strecth their arms), Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner, both are main characters to their series and have odd voices), Jerry (Tom and Jerry, both like to tickle), Slinky (Toy Story, both are orange and long), Windwagon Smith (Disney's the Saga of Windwagon Smith, both wear blue hats), and James (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have a bright color). Elastigirl/Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) both stretch their arms. Stretch Armstrong, both stretch, and were introduced in 1971. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Chatterbox or Little Miss Whoops. *He has sung Tickle it out three times in the series (Farm, Dining Out, Arts and Crafts). *He blew bubbles of Mr Nervous, Mr Grumpy and himself. Infact the one of himself tickled him. *He either thinks tickling is boring unless he can stretch his arms, or his tickles don't tickle unless is arms are long. *The Only time he didn't want to tickle anyone was in Night after being scared at seeing Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf. *He hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, it is unknown if he does though. *He made a cameo on an episode of Mike And Molly along with Mr. Messy as plush toys. *He mostly hangs out with Miss Calamity and Miss Scary (Sightseeing , Parade ) Title character other appearances *Mr. Grumpy *Mr. Tall *Mr. Slow *Mr. Brave *Mr. Cheerful (With a green hat.) *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Somersault (With a green hat again.) *Little Miss Yes (With a Green hat for the last time) *Little Miss Magic (In her story, she reduces his arms to normal length so he can no longer be annoying and tickle anyone. She eventually gives him his arms back when he begs for forgiveness and promises to reduce his actions to one tickle a day. However, he gets his revenge as soon as he is out of the room with his long arms and uses his one tickle for the day on her.) *Mr. Tickle and the Dragon *Mr. Tickle In a Tangle *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and The Parrot (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Noisy The Music Man (TV) (Cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Jelly Time Travels (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) (Cameo) External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Tickle Tickle Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Fan Favorite Category:Fan Favorite Category:Characters